psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Interocular transfer
Interocular transfer is an aspect of visual perception which occurs when there is an interaction between the two eyes. Interocular transfer due to neurophysiological factors Interocular transfer due to electrophysiological factors Perceptual interaction ----- See also * Ocular dominance * Perceptual aftereffect * Sensory adaptation References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Adelstein, A., & Crowne, D. P. (1991). Visuospatial asymmetries and interocular transfer in the split-brain rat. Behavioral Neuroscience, 105(3), 459-469. *Anokhin, K. V., & Tiunova, A. A. (1996). transfer of experience in forming categorical memory in chickens. Doklady Akademii nauk / akademii nauk, 348(4), 564-566. *Auerbach, E., & Peachey, N. S. (1984). Interocular transfer and dark adaptation to long-wave test lights. Vision research, 24(9), 1043-1048. *Beale, I. L., & Williams, R. J. (1971). Experimental control of beak shift during tests for interocular transfer of a lateral mirror-image discrimination. Psychonomic Science, 24(1), 7-8. *Bengston, L. O., Francis, A., & Gazzaniga, M. S. (1979). Tests for interocular transfer after tectal commissure transection in goldfish. Experimental neurology, 64(3), 528-534. *Berlucchi, G., Buchtel, E., Marzi, C. A., Mascetti, G. G., & Simoni, A. (1978). Effects of experience on interocular transfer of pattern discriminations in split-chiasm and split-brain cats. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 92(3), 532-543. *Berlucchi, G., Buchtel, H. A., & Lepore, F. (1978). Successful interocular transfer of visual pattern discriminations in split-chiasm cats with section of the intertectal and posterior commissures. Physiology & behavior, 20(3), 331-338. *Berlucchi, G., & et al. (1978). Effects of experience on interocular transfer of pattern discriminations in split-chiasm and split-brain cats. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 92(3), 532-543. *Berlucchi, G., & Marzi, C. A. (1970). Veridical interocular transfer of lateral mirror-image discriminations in split-chiasm cats. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 72(1), 1-7. *Berlucchi, G., Sprague, J. M., Lepore, F., & Mascetti, G. G. (1978). Effects of lesions of areas 17, 18 and 19 on interocular transfer of pattern discriminations in split-chiasm cats. Experimental brain research. Experimentelle Hirnforschung. Experimentation cerebrale, 31(2), 275-297. *Bird, D. C., Boehm, M. B., Ward, L. B., & Sheridan, C. L. (1976). Interocular transfer and type of motivation. Perceptual and motor skills, 42(2). *BjÃ¸rklund, R. A., & Magnussen, S. (1981). A study of interocular transfer of spatial adaptation. Perception, 10(5), 511-518. *Bjorklund, R. A., & Magnussen, S. (1981). A study of interocular transfer of spatial adaptation. Perception, 10(5), 511-518. *Blake, R., & Fox, R. (1972). Interocular transfer of adaptation to spatial frequency during retinal ischaemia. Nature: New biology, 240(98), 76-77. *Blake, R., Overton, R., & Lema-Stern, S. (1981). Interocular transfer of visual aftereffects. Journal of experimental psychology. Human perception and performance, 7(2), 367-381. *Bossom, J., & Hamilton, C. R. (1963). Interocular transfer of prism-altered coordinations in split-brain monkeys. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 56, 769-774. *Buchtel, E., Berlucchi, G., Marziand, C. A., & Mascetti, G. G. (1970). Previous experiences as a factor of successful interocular transfer of visual pattern discrimination in split-brain cats. Brain research, 24(3), 558-559. *BuresovÃ¡, O., & Bures, J. (1971). Interocular and interhemispheric transfer of visual engrams in callosotomized rats. Physiologia Bohemoslovaca, 20(6), 557-563. *Buzzelli, A. R. (1981). Interocular transfer of a visual aftereffect in different kinds of strabismus. American journal of optometry and physiological optics, 58(12), 1199-1206. *Campbell, A. (1971). Interocular transfer of mirror-images by goldfish. Brain research, 33(2), 486-490. *Catania, A. C. (1965). INTEROCULAR TRANSFER OF DISCRIMINATIONS IN THE PIGEON. Journal of the experimental analysis of behavior, 8, 147-155. *Cheney, C. D., & Tam, V. (1972). Interocular transfer of a line tilt discrimination without mirror-image reversal using fading in pigeons. Journal of Biological Psychology, 14(1), 17-20. *Chow, K. L., & Nissen, H. W. (1955). Interocular transfer of learning in visually naive and experienced infant chimpanzees. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 48(4), 229-237. *Cowey, A., & Parkinson, A. M. (1973). Effects of sectioning the corpus callosum on interocular transfer in hooded rats. Experimental brain research. Experimentelle Hirnforschung. Experimentation cerebrale, 18(5), 433-445. *Crowne, D. P., Forsyth, P., & Fitzgerald, J. (1994). Interocular transfer in the split-brain rat. Behavioral neuroscience, 108(4), 804-809. *Day, R. H. (1958). On interocular transfer and the central origin of visual after-effects. The American journal of psychology, 71(4), 784-790. *de Vos-Korthals, W. H., & Van Hof, M. W. (1983). Interocular transfer in the rabbit tested without uninterrupted series of monocular trials. Behavioural Brain Research, 9(1), 105-110. *de Vos-Korthals, W. H., & van Hof, M. W. (1988). Interocular transfer and overtraining in the rabbit. Acta neurobiologiae experimentalis, 48(5), 259-262. *Dickerson, G. P., & Riesen, A. H. (1977). Interocular transfer of a luminous flux discrimination in the rabbit. Vision Research, 17(1), 25-27. *Dinges, A. W., & Ewert, J. P. (1993). Interocular transfer of visual associative memory in toads Bufo bufo spinosus. Die Naturwissenschaften, 80(6), 285-286. *Dunn-Meynell, A. A., & Savage, G. E. (1985). Learning and interocular transfer of visual discriminations by goldfish with retinotectal compression. Experimental neurology, 88(3), 696-713. *Ebenholtz, S. M. (1970). On the relation between interocular transfer of adaptation and Hering's law of equal innervation. Psychological review, 77(4), 343-347. *Favreau, O. E. (1978). Interocular transfer of color-contingent motion aftereffects: Positive aftereffects. Vision Research, 18(7), 841-844. *Favreau, O. E. (1981). Reply to Harris and Potts: interocular transfer of color-contingent motion aftereffects can lead to positive aftereffects. Vision research, 21(5), 751-752. *Favreau, O. E., & Cavanagh, P. (1983). Interocular transfer of a chromatic frequency shift. Vision research, 23(10), 951-957. *Favreau, O. E., & Cavanagh, P. (1984). Interocular transfer of a chromatic frequency shift: temporal constraints. Vision research, 24(12), 1799-1805. *Foley, J. E. (1974). Factors governing interocular transfer of prism adaptation. Psychological Review, 81(2), 183-186. *Francesconi, W., Fogassi, L., & Musumeci, D. (1982). Interocular transfer of visual discriminations in Wulst-ablated pigeons. Behavioural Brain Research, 5(4), 399-406. *Francis, A., Elberger, A. J., & Gazzaniga, M. S. (1982). Comparative commissure function: Interocular transfer of successive visual discriminations in cats. Physiology & Behavior, 28(2), 295-299. *Gaston, K. E. (1978). Interocular transfer of a visually mediated conditioned food aversion in chicks. Behavioral & Neural Biology, 24(2), 272-278. *Gaston, K. E. (1979). Lack of interocular transfer of pattern discrimination learning in chicks. Brain Research, 171(2), 339-343. *Gaston, K. E. (1984). Interocular transfer of pattern discrimination learning in chicks. Brain Research, 310(2), 213-221. *Gilinsky, A. S., & Doherty, R. S. (1969). Interocular transfer of orientational effects. Science (New York, N.Y.), 164(878), 454-455. *Goodale, M. A. (1985). Interocular transfer in the pigeon after lesions of the dorsal supraoptic decussation. Behavioural brain research, 16(1), 1-7. *Graves, J. A., & Goodale, M. A. (1977). Failure of interocular transfer in the pigeon (Columba livia). Physiology & behavior, 19(3), 425-428. *Green, L., Brecha, N., & Gazzaniga, M. S. (1978). Interocular transfer of simultaneous but not successive discriminations in the pigeon. Animal Learning & Behavior, 6(3), 261-264. *Greif, K. F., & Scott, M. Y. (1980). Interocular transfer of color discrimination after tectal lesions in goldfish. Experimental neurology, 67(3), 504-512. *Grove, P. M., Ashida, H., Kaneko, H., & Ono, H. (2008). Interocular transfer of a rotational motion aftereffect as a function of eccentricity. Perception, 37(8), 1152-1159. *Hajos, A., & Ritter, M. (1965). EXPERIMENTS TO THE PROBLEM OF INTEROCULAR TRANSFER. Acta psychologica, 24, 81-90. *Hamassaki, D. E., & Britto, L. R. (1987). Interocular transfer of habituation in pigeons: Mediation by tectal and/or posterior commissures. Behavioural Brain Research, 23(2), 175-179. *Hamilton, C. R., & Tieman, S. B. (1973). Interocular transfer of mirror image discriminations by chiasm-sectioned monkeys. Brain research, 64, 241-255. *Hammond, P., & Mouat, G. S. (1988). Neural correlates of motion after-effects in cat striate cortical neurones: interocular transfer. Experimental brain research. Experimentelle Hirnforschung. Experimentation cerebrale, 72(1), 21-28. *Harris, J. P., & Potts, M. J. (1980). Interocular transfer of the colour-contingent movement aftereffect: Doubts and difficulties. Vision Research, 20(3), 277-280. *Hashimoto, K., Suehiro, K., Kodaka, Y., Miura, K., & Kawano, K. (2003). Effect of target saliency on human smooth pursuit initiation: interocular transfer. Neuroscience research, 45(2), 211-217. *Hasty, N. D., Higginbotham, R. W., Andrews, J. S., & Elliott, J. H. (1971). Nonhematogenous interocular protein transfer. I. Validity and possible routes. Archives of ophthalmology, 85(3), 309-314. *Hemsley, J. P., & Savage, G. E. (1986). Two distinct mechanisms mediating interocular transfer in the goldfish (Carassius auratus)? Experimental neurology, 94(2), 324-332. *Hemsley, J. P., & Savage, G. E. (1987). Interocular transfer of shape discrimination in the goldfish--a reassessment of the role of the posterior commissure. Experimental neurology, 98(3), 664-672. *Hemsley, J. P., & Savage, G. E. (1989). Interocular transfer of preoperatively trained visual discriminations in goldfish (Carassius auratus) following selective commissure transections. Behavioural Brain Research, 32(3), 297-304. *Hess, R. (1978). Interocular transfer in individuals with strabismic amblyopia; a cautionary note. Perception, 7(2), 201-205. *Hottman, T. J., Sheridan, C. L., & Levinson, D. M. (1981). Interocular transfer in albino rats as a function of forebrain or forebrain plus midbrain commissurotomy. Physiology & Behavior, 27(2), 279-285. *Howard, I. P. (1959). Some new subjective phenomena apparently due to interocular transfer. Nature, 184(Suppl 19), 1516-1517. *Howarth, C. M., Vorobyov, V., & Sengpiel, F. (2008). Interocular Transfer of Adaptation in the Primary Visual Cortex. Cerebral cortex (New York, N.Y. : 1991). *Hranchuk, K. B., & Webster, W. G. (1975). Interocular transfer of lateral mirror-image discrimination by cats. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 88(1), 368-372. *Hranchuk, K. B., & Webster, W. G. (1975). Interocular transfer of lateral mirror-image discriminations by cats: evidence of species differences. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 88(1), 368-372. *Ingle, D., & Campbell, A. (1977). Interocular transfer of visual discriminations in goldfish after selective commissure lesions. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 91(2), 327-335. *Ingle, D. J. (1965). Interocular transfer in goldfish: color easier than pattern. Science (New York, N.Y.), 149(687), 1000-1002. *Jensen, P. R., Aronson, S. B., Pollycove, M., & Yamamoto, E. (1967). Mechanisms of host response in the eye. 3. Interocular protein transfer. Archives of ophthalmology, 77(6), 814-817. *Kaufman, J. A., May, J. G., & Kunen, S. (1981). Interocular transfer of orientation-contingent color aftereffects with external and internal adaptation. Perception & Psychophysics, 30(6), 547-551. *Keck, M. J., & Price, R. L. (1982). Interocular transfer of the motion aftereffect in strabismus. Vision Research, 22(1), 55-60. *Keck, M. J., & Price, R. L. (1986). Interocular transfer. An assessment of binocularity in strabismus. Cleveland Clinic quarterly, 53(4), 325-333. *Lehmkuhle, S. W., & Fox, R. (1976). On measuring interocular transfer. Vision research, 16(4), 428-430. *Levinson, D. M. (1970). Monocular acquisition and interocular transfer of two types of discriminations in normal and corpus callosally-sectioned guinea pigs. Dissertation Abstracts International, 31(6-B), 3731-3732. *Levinson, D. M. (1972). Interocular transfer in guinea pigs following section of the corpus callosum. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 78(1), 26-31. *Levinson, D. M., & Sheridan, C. L. (1969). Monocular acquisition and interocular transfer of two types of pattern discrimination in hooded rats. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 67(4), 468-472. *MacKay, D. M. (1970). Interocular transfer of suppressive effects of retinal image displacement. Nature, 225(5235), 872-873. *Maffei, L., Berardi, N., & Bisti, S. (1986). Interocular transfer of adaptation after effect in neurons of area 17 and 18 of split chiasm cats. Journal of neurophysiology, 55(5), 966-976. *Mann, V. A., Hein, A., & Diamond, R. (1979). Patterns of interocular transfer of visuomotor coordination reveal differences in the representation of visual space. Perception & Psychophysics, 25(1), 35-41. *Maraini, G., & Porta, R. (1978). Interocular transfer of a visual aftereffect in early-onset esotropia. Archives of ophthalmology, 96(10), 1853-1856. *Mark, R. F. (1966). The tectal commissure and interocular transfer of pattern discrimination in cichlid fish. Experimental neurology, 16(2), 215-225. *Marzi, C. A., & di Stefano, M. (1978). Role of Siamese cat's crossed and uncrossed retinal fibres in pattern discrimination and interocular transfer. Archives Italiennes de Biologie, 116(3-4), 330-337. *Marzi, C. A., Simoni, A., & di Stefano, M. (1976). Lack of binocularly driven neurones in the Siamese cat's visual cortex does not prevent successful interocular transfer of visual form discriminations. Brain Research, 105(2), 353-357. *Mascetti, G. G. (1983). Absence of interocular transfer of visual pattern discriminations in cats submitted to the early postnatal section of corpus callosum. Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior, 8(3), 243-255. *Mascetti, G. G., & Arriagada, J. R. (1988). Interocular transfer of extinction of visual pattern discriminations in split-chiasm and split-brain cats. Experimental neurology, 101(2), 276-287. *Mascetti, G. G., & Mancilla, F. (1984). Perfect interocular transfer of visual pattern discriminations in split-chiasm cats trained with fading. Behavioural Brain Research, 14(3), 255-261. *McCleary, R. A., & Longfellow, L. A. (1961). Interocular Transfer of Pattern Discrimination without Prior Binocular Experience. Science, 134(3488), 1418-1419. *McColl, S. L., & Mitchell, D. E. (1998). Stereodeficient subjects show substantial differences in interocular transfer of two motion adaptation aftereffects. Vision Research, 38(12), 1889-1900. *Meikle, T. H. (1964). FAILURE OF INTEROCULAR TRANSFER OF BRIGHTNESS DISCRIMINATION. Nature, 202, 1243-1244. *Meikle, T. H., & Sechzer, J. A. (1960). Interocular Transfer of Brightness Discrimination in "Split-Brain" Cats. Science, 132(3429), 734-735. *Mellinger, J. C., & Riesen, A. H. (1956). Interocular transfer of habits in cats after alternating monocular visual experience. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 49(5), 516-520. *Meyer, G. E. (1974). Pressure blindness and the interocular transfer of size aftereffects. Perception & Psychophysics, 16(2), 222-224. *Meyers, B., & McCleary, R. A. (1964). INTEROCULAR TRANSFER OF A PATTERN DISCRIMINATION IN PATTERN DEPRIVED CATS. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 57, 16-21. *Mihara, M., & Watanabe, S. (1982). Interocular transfer of cardiac conditioning in the pigeon. Behavioural Brain Research, 4(4), 411-416. *Mikaelian, H. H. (1975). Letter: Color selectivity and interocular transfer of color specific tilt aftereffects. Vision research, 15(1). *Miner, N., Sperry, R. W., & Stamm, J. S. (1956). Relearning tests for interocular transfer following division of optic chiasma and corpus callosum in cats. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 49(6), 529-533. *Mitchell, D. E., Reardon, J., & Muir, D. W. (1975). Interocular transfer of the motion after-effect in normal and stereoblind observers. Experimental brain research. Experimentelle Hirnforschung. Experimentation cerebrale, 22(2), 163-173. *Mitchell, D. E., & Ware, C. (1974). Interocular transfer of a visual after-effect in normal and stereoblind humans. The Journal of physiology, 236(3), 707-721. *Mohn, G. (1984). Visuomotor behaviour of normal and corpus callosum-sectioned rats during interocular transfer. Behavioural brain research, 11(1), 95-101. *Mohn, G., & Russell, I. S. (1980). Interocular transfer of two visual discriminations in hooded and albino rats. Behavioural Brain Research, 1(6), 533-542. *Mohn, G., & Russell, I. S. (1981). The role of the corpus callosum and some subcortical commissures in interocular transfer in the hooded rat. Experimental brain research. Experimentelle Hirnforschung. Experimentation cerebrale, 42(3-4), 467-474. *Mohn, G., & van Hof-van Duin, J. (1983). On the relation of stereoacuity to interocular transfer of the motion and the tilt aftereffects. Vision research, 23(10), 1087-1096. *Movshon, J. A., Chambers, B. E., & Blakemore, C. (1972). Interocular transfer in normal humans, and those who lack stereopsis. Perception, 1(4), 483-490. *Muntz, W. R. (1961). The function of the vertical lobe system of octopus in interocular transfer. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 54, 186-191. *Muntz, W. R. (1961). Interocular transfer in Octopus vulgaris. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 54, 49-55. *Muntz, W. R. (1961). Interocular transfer in octopus: bilaterality of the engram. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 54, 192-195. *Musumeci, D., Lemeignan, M., & Bloch, S. (1991). Interocular transfer of depth discrimination in intact and in DSO-sectioned pigeons. Neuroscience letters, 128(2), 285-290. *Myers, R. E. (1955). Interocular transfer of pattern discrimination in cats following section of crossed optic fibers. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 48(6), 470-473. *Myers, R. E. (1956). Function of corpus callosum in interocular transfer. Brain : a journal of neurology, 79(2), 358-363. *Nishida, S., & Ashida, H. (2000). A hierarchical structure of motion system revealed by interocular transfer of flicker motion aftereffects. Vision research, 40(3), 265-278. *Nishida, S., Ashida, H., & Sato, T. (1994). Complete interocular transfer of motion aftereffect with flickering test. Vision research, 34(20), 2707-2716. *Noble, J. (1968). Paradoxical interocular transfer of mirror-image discriminations in the optic chiasm sectioned monkey. Brain research, 10(2), 127-151. *Noble, J. (1973). Interocular transfer in the monkey: Rostral corpus callosum mediates transfer of object learning set but not of single-problem learning. Brain Research, 50, 147-162. *O'Connell, N. A. (1979). Role of the supraoptic decussation in interocular transfer in chicks: Age dependence? Dissertation Abstracts International, 40(4-B), 1945-1946. *Ortega, L. J., Stoppa, K., GÃ¼ntÃ¼rkÃ¼n, O., & Troje, N. F. (2008). Limits of intraocular and interocular transfer in pigeons. Behavioural brain research, 193(1), 69-78. *Ortega, L. J., Stoppa, K., Gunturkun, O., & Troje, N. F. (2008). Limits of intraocular and interocular transfer in pigeons. Behavioural Brain Research, 193(1), 69-78. *O'Shea, R. P., & Crassini, B. (1981). Interocular transfer of the motion after-effect is not reduced by binocular rivalry. Vision research, 21(6), 801-804. *O'Shea, R. P., McDonald, A. A., Cumming, A., Peart, D., Sanderson, G., & Molteno, A. C. (1994). Interocular transfer of the movement aftereffect in central and peripheral vision of people with strabismus. Investigative ophthalmology & visual science, 35(1), 313-317. *Peck, C. K., Crewther, S. G., & Hamilton, C. R. (1979). Partial interocular transfer of brightness and movement discrimination by split-brain cats. Brain Research, 163(1), 61-75. *Pick, H. L., Jr., Hay, J. C., & Willoughby, R. H. (1966). Interocular transfer of adaptation to prismatic distortion. Perceptual and motor skills, 23(1), 131-135. *Pounds, D., Williamson, P., & Cheney, C. D. (1980). Interocular transfer of color aversion in pigeons. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 15(3), 178-180. *Ptito, M., & Lepore, F. (1983). Interocular transfer in cats with early callosal transection. Nature, 301(5900), 513-515. *Raymond, J. E. (1993). Complete interocular transfer of motion adaptation effects on motion coherence thresholds. Vision research, 33(13), 1865-1870. *Remy, M., & Watanabe, S. (1993). Two eyes and one world: Studies of interocular and intraocular transfer in birds. Vision, brain, and behavior in birds., 333-350. *Ribeiro-do-Valle, L. E. (1987). Absence of complete internasal-interocular transfer of habituation of exploratory behavior in rats. Behavioural Brain Research, 24(1), 47-57. *Riesen, A. H., Kurke, M. I., & Mellinger, J. C. (1953). Interocular transfer of habits learned monocularly in visually naive and visually experienced cats. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 46(3), 166-172. *Riffle, D. W., Reeves, D. L., & Levinson, D. M. (1976). Monocular acquisition and interocular transfer in albino guinea pigs as mediated by ipsi- or contralateral fiber systems. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 42(1), 181-182. *Robinson, S. R. (1982). Interocular transfer in a marsupial: The brush-tailed possum (Trichosurus vulpecula). Brain, Behavior and Evolution, 21(2-3), 114-124. *Schissler, D. R., & Riesen, A. H. (1969). Partial interocular transfer of visual discriminations in cats. Developmental psychobiology, 2(2), 81-86. *Schoups, A. A., & Orban, G. A. (1996). Interocular transfer in perceptual learning of a pop-out discrimination task. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 93(14), 7358-7362. *Scott, T. R. (1964). On the interpretation of "INTEROCULAR TRANSFER". Perceptual and motor skills, 18, 455-456. *Sechzer, J. A. (1964). SUCCESSFUL INTEROCULAR TRANSFER OF PATTERN DISCRIMINATION IN "SPLIT-BRAIN" CATS WITH SHOCK-AVOIDANCE MOTIVATION. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 58, 76-83. *Selby, S. A., & Woodhouse, J. M. (1981). The spatial frequency dependence of interocular transfer in amblyopes. Vision Research, 21(9), 1401-1408. *Shapiro, S. M. (1965). INTEROCULAR TRANSFER OF PATTERN-DISCRIMINATION IN THE GOLDFISH. The American journal of psychology, 78, 21-38. *Sheridan, C. L. (1965). INTEROCULAR TRANSFER OF BRIGHTNESS AND PATTERN DISCRIMINATIONS IN NORMAL AND CORPUS CALLOSUM-SECTIONED RATS. Journal of comparative and physiological psychology, 59, 292-294. *Sheridan, C. L., Levinson, D. M., Hottman, T. J., & Moore, D. R. (1980). Role of interproblem learning in interocular transfer. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 50(2), 343-355. *Sherman, S. M. (1971). Role of visual cortex in interocular transfer in the cat. Experimental Neurology, 30(1), 34-45. *Smith, A. T. (1983). Interocular transfer of colour-contingent threshold elevation. Vision research, 23(7), 729-734. *Sperry, R. W., & Clark, E. (1949). Interocular transfer of visual discrimination habits in a teleost fish. Physiological zoology, 22(4), 372-378. *Starr, B. S. (1971). Veridical and paradoxical interocular transfer of left-right mirror image discriminations. Brain research, 31(2). *Steiner, V., Blake, R., & Rose, D. (1994). Interocular transfer of expansion, rotation, and translation motion aftereffects. Perception, 23(10), 1197-1202. *Stevens, V. J. (1973). Interocular transfer of conditioning and extinction in birds. Dissertation Abstracts International, 33(12-B). *Stevens, V. J., & Kirsch, W. R. (1980). Interocular transfer in pigeons of color discrimination but not motor response training. Animal Learning & Behavior, 8(1), 17-21. *Stevens, V. J., & Klopfer, F. D. (1977). Interocular transfer of conditioning and extinction in birds. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 91(5), 1074-1081. *Sullivan, M. V., & Hamilton, C. R. (1973). Interocular transfer of reversed and nonreversed discrimination via the anterior commissure in monkeys. Physiology & behavior, 10(2), 355-359. *Symons, L. A., Pearson, P. M., & Timney, B. (1996). The aftereffect to relative motion does not show interocular transfer. Perception, 25(6), 651-660. *Tao, R., Lankheet, M. J., van de Grind, W. A., & van Wezel, R. J. (2003). Velocity dependence of the interocular transfer of dynamic motion aftereffects. Perception, 32(7), 855-866. *Tieman, S. B., & Hamilton, C. R. (1973). Interocular transfer in split-brain monkeys following serial disconnection. Brain research, 63, 368-374. *Timney, B., Symons, L. A., Wilcox, L. M., & O'Shea, R. P. (1996). The effect of dark and equiluminant occlusion on the interocular transfer of visual aftereffects. Vision research, 36(5), 707-715. *Tress, K. H., & Kugler, B. T. (1979). Interocular transfer of movement after-effects in schizophrenia. British journal of psychology (London, England : 1953), 70(3), 389-392. *van Hof, M. W. (1970). Interocular transfer in the rabbit. Experimental neurology, 26(1), 103-108. *van Hof, M. W., & van der Mark, F. (1974). Interocular transfer, ocular dominance and "opposing habit" learning in the rabbit. Archives internationales de physiologie et de biochimie, 82(2), 366-367. *Van Hof, M. W., & Van der Mark, F. (1976). A quantitative study on interocular transfer in the rabbit. Physiology & Behavior, 17(4), 715-717. *Volchan, E., & Gilbert, C. D. (1995). Interocular transfer of receptive field expansion in cat visual cortex. Vision Research, 35(1), 1-6. *Vreven, D., & Berge, J. (2007). Detecting structure in glass patterns: an interocular transfer study. Perception, 36(12), 1769-1778. *Wade, N. J. (1976). On interocular transfer of the movement aftereffect in individuals with and without normal binocular vision. Perception, 5(1), 113-118. *Wade, N. J., Swanston, M. T., & de Weert, C. M. (1993). On interocular transfer of motion aftereffects. Perception, 22(11), 1365-1380. *Wallace, B., & Redding, G. M. (1979). Additivity in prism adaptation as manifested in intermanual and interocular transfer. Perception & Psychophysics, 25(2), 133-136. *Walls, G. L. (1953). Interocular transfer of after-images? American journal of optometry and archives of American Academy of Optometry, 30(2), 57-64. *Ware, C., & Mitchell, D. E. (1974). On interocular transfer of various visual aftereffects in normal and stereoblind observers. Vision research, 14(8), 731-734. *Watanabe, S. (1974). Interocular transfer of stimulus control in pigeons. Annual of Animal Psychology, 24(1), 1-14. *Watanabe, S. (1975). Interocular transfer of generalization along line-tilt dimension in pigeons: A separation of three types of symmetric stimuli. Japanese Psychological Research, 17(3), 133-140. *Watanabe, S. (1978). The mirror image reversal effect in interocular transfer of excitatory and inhibitory dimensional control in pigeons. Annual of Animal Psychology, 28(1), 15-26. *Watanabe, S. (1980). Conditional discrimination training and interocular transfer in pigeons. Behavioural brain research, 1(2), 125-137. *Watanabe, S. (1986). Interocular transfer of learning in the pigeon: Visuo-motor integration and separation of discriminanda and manipulanda. Behavioural Brain Research, 19(3), 227-232. *Watanabe, S. (1988). Effects of unilateral thalamic lesion upon interocular transfer of visual discrimination in pigeons: I. Lesion in the trained hemisphere (memory access deficits). Behavioural Brain Research, 29(3), 259-265. *Watanabe, S. (1991). Effects of unilateral thalamic lesion upon interocular transfer of visual discrimination in pigeons: II. Lesion in the untrained hemisphere (sensory deficits). Behavioural Brain Research, 43(1), 103-108. *Watanabe, S., Hodos, W., Bessette, B. B., & Shimizu, T. (1986). Interocular transfer in parallel visual pathways in pigeons. Brain, behavior and evolution, 29(3-4), 184-195. *Watanabe, S., & Weis, S. (1984). A lack of interocular transfer of spatial conditional discrimination in pigeons. Behavioural Brain Research, 12(1), 65-68. *Wehner, R., & Muller, M. (1985). Does interocular transfer occur in visual navigation by ants? Nature, 315(6016), 228-229. *Wells, M. J. (1967). Short-term learning and interocular transfer in detour experiments with octopuses. The Journal of experimental biology, 47(3), 393-408. *Yamaguchi, S., & Myers, R. E. (1972). Age effects on forebrain commissure section and interocular transfer. Experimental brain research. Experimentelle Hirnforschung. Experimentation cerebrale, 15(3), 225-233. *Yeo, C. H., & Savage, G. E. (1975). The tectal commissure and interocular transfer of a shape discrimination in the goldfish. Experimental neurology, 49(1 Pt 1), 291-298. *Yeo, C. H., & Savage, G. E. (1976). Mesencephalic and diencephalic commissures and interocular transfer in the goldfish. Experimental neurology, 53(1), 51-63. *ZabÅ‚ocka, T., & Dobrzecka, C. (1986). Permanent deficit of interocular transfer in binocularly deprived cats. Acta neurobiologiae experimentalis, 46(5-6), 281-292. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Gaston, K. E. (1980). Behavioral studies on learning and interocular transfer in the domestic chick. Dissertation Abstracts International, 41(3-B), 1153-1154. *Symons, L. A. (1996). The influence of eye movements and surround contours on the generation and interocular transfer of the motion aftereffect. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 56(10-B). External links Category:Vision Category:Visual perception